


Ветра приходят с юга

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двери перед ними захлопывались, едва хозяева узнавали фамилию Кенпачи, поэтому им приходилось жить на улице – или в заброшенном выгоревшем доме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветра приходят с юга

Двери перед ними захлопывались, едва хозяева узнавали фамилию Кенпачи, поэтому им приходилось жить на улице – или в заброшенном выгоревшем доме.

Как этот.

\- Кен-чан, я цветы нашла, - деловито сообщила Ячиру Кенпачи, сидевшему на крыльце с молотком в руках. Дом был совершенная развалюха, почти полностью сгоревшая крыша и снесенная с петель дверь буквально заманивали сюда бродяг. Они нашли дом случайно, когда два дня назад искали пропитание. В окрестных лесах животных уже давно не водилось, их подчистую истребили жители деревни неподалеку. Таков был шестидесятый округ – но в Зараки выжить было почти невозможно, поэтому они путешествовали в поисках чего-то приемлемого.

\- На кой хрен мне твои цветы? – раздраженно поинтересовался Кенпачи, с удвоенной силой стуча молотком по доскам. Из них, по его представлениям, должна была выйти дверь, но что-то не сходилось, и он еще больше злился. Ячиру не обиделась; легко запрыгнула ему на колени, поглядела на доски.

\- Они ведь красивые. Синие… А это что?

\- Дверь, - буркнул он. Девочка сморщила маленький носик:

\- Не похоже. Двери же – ровные!

\- Отвали, - Кенпачи резко поднялся, Ячиру упала на землю, ободрав коленки. Посмотрела снизу вверх, задрав голову так, что чуть не перевернулась. – Идиотский ребенок.

\- Кен-чан противный! – она высунула язык и надулась, отвернувшись. Кенпачи вздохнул и ушел в дом.

Через какое-то – не слишком, впрочем, продолжительное – время Ячиру устала обижаться, решив вместо этого посмотреть, чем занят Кенпачи. Нашла его на кухне; он усердно мастерил что-то, вернее, кромсал кусок дерева – не слишком изящно. Обернулся к ней; отирая пот со лба, прикрикнул, чтоб она вышла, и вернулся к работе. Ячиру уже знала, что Кенпачи не стоит мешать, когда он занят, и поэтому не стала настаивать на игре. Все равно в саду было много бабочек.

Когда Кенпачи закончил работу на кухне, уже наступили сумерки. Он вышел на крыльцо, подозвав Ячиру.

\- На, - сказал, когда та подошла, и протянул ей прямоугольный кусок деревяшки, старательно выдолбленный изнутри. – Туда будешь свои цветы собирать.

Ячиру просияла, обняла Кенпачи за коленку одной рукой, глядя вверх благодарными глазами.  
Он запустил пятерню в длинные волосы, посмотрел под ноги. Прищелкнул языком.

\- Дверь-то забыл. Ну ладно. Лето, не замерзнем… Эй, малявка! Спать пора.

Сначала-то он совсем не ладил с Ячиру. Не привык к маленьким детям, да и как тут, весь его привычный мир был – звон мечей да запах крови. Не привык волноваться, что она ест, как она спит, не зашиб ли в драке… Поэтому перестал. Посадил рядом с собой и сказал не лезть, "пока дерусь". Мелкая вроде бы послушалась, и одна забота ушла.

Она оказалась сообразительнее, чем думал Кенпачи. Откуда-то знала съедобные плоды и запросто отличала ядовитые грибы от неядовитых. Может, с той жизни, до Руконгая. А может, выучила, пока пряталась в лесу восьмидесятого округа.

Она все время чем-то занималась – когда он работал уже над крышей, закончив дверь, она играла, или пыталась убраться в доме, или бродила по лесу в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. Кенпачи, правда, такого не разрешал, и всегда шлепал тяжелой рукой, когда ловил – однажды она уже набежала на кабана, неизвестно как сохранившегося в округе голодающей деревни, и ему пришлось зарубить хряка. Это было несложно и пригодилось после, но она кричала, и… В общем, не хотелось ему, чтобы она снова кричала.

\- Давай отсюда, - буркнул Кенпачи, выплевывая в ладонь очередной гвоздь. После позавчерашнего дождя и без того латаная на скорую руку крыша совсем прохудилась, пришлось залезать с утра пораньше и заделывать дыры. Малявка уже была тут как тут – прыгала по коньку, что-то насвистывая себе под нос. Он изредка рявкал в ее сторону что-нибудь резкое, когда уж слишком мешала, но в остальном они были слишком заняты и разморены страшной духотой, чтобы долго сохранять активность.

И на окружение Кенпачи тоже не слишком обращал внимание, полагая себя способным услышать воров или бандитов, поэтому девчонка стала для него сюрпризом.

Они сидела на крыльце, прислонившись к косяку двери плечом. Тяжело дышала, как будто пробежала три округа, и была совсем хрупкая и тонкая на вид.

\- Ты кто? – задал Кенпачи глупый вопрос – от удивления. Рядом на землю спрыгнула Ячиру, с любопытством уставилась на девчонку.

Та вздрогнула, открыла глаза и вскрикнула; отшатнулась бы, но некуда, за ней было дерево. К такому он уже привык. За тот год, что они жили в этом доме, местные жители научились обходить их дом стороной – имя Зараки Кенпачи звучало, как смертный приговор, и желающих получить таковой было мало.

Девчонка, очевидно, этого не знала, значит, была не из местных. Странно – сюда чужаки забредали редко, уж слишком на отшибе они жили…

\- Мое имя Хисана, - прервала девчонка ход его мыслей. Робко посмотрела через густую темную челку вверх, на него.

\- А я Ячиру, - радостно сказала мелкая, прыгая вокруг девчонки. – Это Кен-чан.

\- Кен-доно?

\- Зараки Кенпачи, - сказал он, ожидая, пока она узнает имя, узнает фамилию. И поймет, что это значит.

\- О, - слабо произнесла девчонка, не поняв, что мужчина, стоящий над ней, мог бы убить ее, не прикладывая к этому ни малейших усилий. – Кенпачи-доно. Я скоро уйду, вы только… - она задохнулась на секунду; закашлялась. – Мне бы просто на крыльце полежать… чуть-чуть…

Причин отказывать не было, поэтому он разрешил.

А ночью проснулся от жутких хриплых звуков снаружи.

Она кашляла; хрупкое тельце ходило ходуном от каждого приступа. Видно, простудилась в дождь, а потом, наверное, еще на земле спала – кимоно грязное, в следах от травы и земли. В дом тоже так и не зашла…

\- Ячиру, что делать-то? – спросил, а малявка будто знает. Откуда ей? Ее и нет уже… спит, что ли?

\- Вы… не беспокойтесь, Кенпачи-доно… я скоро…

\- Молчи, дура, - прикрикнул на девчонку Кенпачи. – Будешь разговаривать – помрешь!

\- Вот, - сказал голосок рядом с его правой коленкой. Ячиру протягивала какие-то травки странного коричневатого цвета. – Это для больных, Кен-чан.

Он взял, не возражая. Вряд ли мелкая ошибается, а если и так, он сам все равно ничего лучше придумать бы не смог.

\- Ешь, - дал траву Хисане, но за локоть ухватилась Ячиру.

\- Ты что! Хиса-нээ подавится! Сначала разжуй.

\- Чтоо?

\- Надо жеваную давать, - авторитетно заявила Ячиру. – Мама всегда так делала.

\- Ну, ладно, - Кенпачи с сомнением оглядел траву, взял в рот и тут же скривился. – Горькая! – шлепнул Ячиру по спине. – Ты что мне дала?

\- Для больных, - непререкаемым тоном заявила та. – Жуй!

Так что он разжевал. Положил маленький комочек в рот девчонки, и та через какое-то время перестала кашлять. Жар тоже спал. После Ячиру принесла мяты, и осталась сидеть с девчонкой.  
Наутро она выползла из дома, еле стоя на ногах. Зевнула, обернулась, как собачка, вокруг ног Кенпачи и закрыла глаза. Уснула тут же; а девчонка стояла уже в дверном проеме.

\- Спасибо, - прошелестела почти без голоса, он даже и не услышал сперва. Потом понял, сплюнул в траву.

\- Дура, - сказал, - только умерла, что ли?

Хисана покачала головой.

\- Я уже три года здесь. Я… ищу свою сестру.

\- Да? Где умерла? – без интереса спросил Кенпачи. Вдалеке залаяли собаки; он повернул голову на юг.

\- В Инузури, - кротко ответила девчонка.

\- Далековато отсюда, - Кенпачи сошел с крыльца, разминая затекшие за ночь конечности. – Там охота. Холлоу, видать. Воду согрей, сегодня будет мясо.

И ушел, не обернувшись.

В деревне и правда оказался холлоу, успевший убить троих здоровых парней прежде, чем Кенпачи добрался до места и отвлек его на себя. Труп он освежевал там же, где убил, посреди главной улицы. Забрал себе бока и передние ноги, да кость с маски – пригодится, бандитов отпугивать от дверей. Драться со слабаками было скучно, лучше б уж они совсем не приходили.  
В доме и правда уже была согрета вода, пар поднимался из котла, для которого был сложен костер в саду.

\- Два часа! – Ячиру выскочила как из ниоткуда, задирая голову вверх. – Рекорд, Кен-чан!

\- Мелковатый был холлоу, - Кенпачи сгрузил мясо но деревянные сколоченные вместе доски невдалеке от костра.

Хисана рассматривала маску. На мясо она смотреть остерегалась; бледнела и отворачивалась, зажимая руками рот и живот.

\- Говорят, на грунте холлоу совсем исчезают после смерти, - сказал Кенпачи, заметив интерес девчонки к маске.

\- Не может быть, - Ячиру запрыгнула к нему на плечо и заглядывала в глаза. – Куда ж они деваются? Такие большие?

\- Откуда мне знать, - передернул он плечами. – Иди ешь, зачем я это тащил?

\- Хиса-нээ варит, - возразила Ячиру, махнув рукой в сторону.

Она варила; и он, сев на свое любимое место на крыльце, смотрел, как Ячиру, чуть не облизывая котел, прыгает вокруг нее, дожидаясь мяса.

Ночью они разговаривали, сидя на крыльце; она жевала свою траву, сплевывая комочки в миску у ног.

\- Хочет "к башенкам", - поведал Кенпачи девчонке. – К тем, над Руконгай. И что там…

\- Там шинигами живут, - мечтательно и грустно сказала Хисана. – Я тоже туда хочу. Там, - она вздохнула, опустив голову, занавесила лицо темными волосами, - спокойно. Самые сильные воины, эти шинигами… Защищают…

\- Драться умеют? – одобрительно хмыкнул Кенпачи. В доме зашевелилась спящая Ячиру, и Хисана повернулась к двери. Встала.

\- Кенпачи-доно, скоро зима, - извиняющимся тоном сказала она.

\- Ветер еще южный, - он нахмурился.

\- Скоро зима, - повторила Хисана и ушла внутрь.

\- До свидания, - сказала она через неделю. Поклонившись, отвернулась и пошла прочь от них.

\- Ну, пока, - ответил Кенпачи. Ячиру смотрела ей вслед, потом помахала.

\- Когда Хиса-нээ вернется обратно? - спросила она дня через два, пиная носком камешек.

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Кенпачи, продолжая собирать вещи. – Никогда, наверное, - Ячиру надулась. – Ты все взяла?

\- Жалко, - протянула малявка, ухватывая поудобнее небольшой полотняный мешочек. – Куда пойдем?

\- Куда хочешь.

Здесь оставаться было опасно и голодно – деревня, почти уничтоженная холлоу, потихоньку пустела, соответственно, холлоу заглядывали в нее все реже – и были все мельче и слабее.  
Нужно было перебираться в другой округ.

\- Кен-чан, ветер, - пожаловалась Ячиру. – Пошли в другую сторону. Чтобы в спину подгоняло.

\- В спину, - хмыкнул Кенпачи. – Неймется, что ли?

\- Хочу к башенкам, - упрямо и не в первый уже раз заявила мелкая. – Там веселее.

\- Да откуда? – Кенпачи удивился. – Что там делать? Есть небось нечего. Башни твои все как из масок холлоу сделаны. Идем-ка в пятьдесят шестой, оттуда все люди тянутся. Найдем крышу над головой, пересидим зиму.

\- Они кровью пахнут, невкусно, - она сморщила нос, отворачиваясь.

\- Я тебе их есть не предлагаю. Ну, хорошо, - он вздохнул. – К башенкам. А делать там что будем?

\- Играть, - оптимистично ответила Ячиру. – А то дома скучно.

Она запрыгнула ему на плечо – недавняя ее привычка, сначала раздражавшая – а теперь Кенпачи привык и не обращал внимания, ее вес он почти не замечал.

\- Надеюсь, они там и правда умеют драться, - пробормотал он.


End file.
